


Meaning Of Being A Prime

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Meaning Of Being A Prime<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: Optimus Prime, brief mentions of others<br/>Summary: Optimus ponders the meaning of his title and what it may mean.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: mention of violence<br/>Notes: beta read by taralynden</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meaning Of Being A Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Meaning Of Being A Prime  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: Optimus Prime, brief mentions of others  
> Summary: Optimus ponders the meaning of his title and what it may mean.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: mention of violence  
> Notes: beta read by taralynden

Just what does being a "Prime" mean?

Does it mean that all other Cybertronains will automatically receive and obey any order from me?

Or is it just another meaning of being a faceless bot in the Autobot Command structure?

I am a Prime.

And yet so is Sentinel.

Why does he get to stay on Cybertron while my team and I get sent off world to repair broken space bridges?

Should he not be off world as well gaining the needed experience to be a good leader? 

Isn't that what it means to be a Prime and a leader? To gain experience in tough situations?

To be a leader that others look up to for guidance and advice? 

Being a leader and also setting examples for other bots.

And then going into battle with them by their side as both comrade and commander.

Is that the meaning of this title?

Is that what it means to be a Prime?


End file.
